


Sneak Attack

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [8]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, natewantstobattle fandom
Genre: Anti tries not to care but he cares anyways, Arachnophobia, Egotober 2019, Gen, Magic, Secret Identities, superhero au, two chaos demons out to mess the world up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Anti knows Dark is hiding something beyond his usual schemes. He disappears at odd times. So Anti’s going to figure it out . . .Until he found something else instead.





	Sneak Attack

Anti crept along the outer wall of the warehouse.

“This is so stupid,” the glitch demon next to him rolled his eyes, the black eyeshadow and purple lines under his eyes that ran all the way down to the bottom of his face made him look even paler than usual.

“Shut up,” Anti hissed. “Ye wanted ta tag along.”

“It’s boring and probably won’t be worth it,” Natemare groaned. “I should have never come.”

“Then leave,” Anti huffed. “Dark’s gotta be around here somewhere.”

Natemare grabbed a rock and threw it at a dumpster.

“It ain’t fun if yer gunna blow our cover,” Anti snapped.

“He doesn’t have a secret identity,” Natemare sighed. “Even if he did, he’s not going to walk out, and pull some mask off.”

“That’s why we gotta catch him off-guard,” Anti growled.

Natemare rolled his eyes, but before their argument could keep going they heard voices. The two glitch demons turned to mist and merged into the local electronics.

“So, what’dya think?” Marvin whispered as he snuck around the corner of the warehouse with another hero. Captain Morality was in a light blue cloak with a light colored cat masquerade-like mask over his face. A pair of glasses clearly built into the face mask, the clasp of the cloak looked like fluffy cat paws.

“How are we supposed to find the spot?” Morality asked, already digging around in his pockets.

“Just hand me the watch,” Marvin told him. “The sooner we find which warehouse was used the better.”

Anti turned the outside camera, making sure Dark’s goons couldn’t see through it.

“Do we need to return this?” Marvin asked Morality.

Morality seemed taken aback, “Of course, we need to return that to the family.”

Anti was almost cackling, watching the heroes bickering was always fun.

Marvin shrugged, “I get it, I get it. It’ll make it harder, but I can keep it intact.”

“Good,” Morality looked like he was pouting, which Anti thought was ridiculous.

_ _ _ “HEY.” _

Anti tried to ignore the message of code from Natemare. He wanted to see what they were doing. Marvin performed a spell and three blobs of magic, one light a black mass of magic, another like a chaotic swirl of magic that refused to stay still even though the person who the aura belonged to didn’t move. Then there was a third aura that had a mix of greys and purples. Unrecognizable to the heroes, but not to Anti.

“Okay,” Marvin hummed, he looked at the two aura signatures as Anti began hacking into the old database. There was a date and all he needed to see was Bim there before he deleted the log. He’d need to have a talk with Dark about that.

_ _ _ “ANTI.” _

Anti sent back a message for Natemare to wait, which the other glitch demon did not like.

“Dark,” Marvin motioned to the Dark mass that was mostly in one spot and didn’t move. Then motioned to the erratic aura, “Wilford.”

Finally the two turned to the smaller one, Morality spoke up, “So that’s the mystery kid.”

_ _ _ STILL BORED? _ Anti sent out.

_ _ _ “WE TALKING NOW?” _

Anti couldn’t hear the message but he knew the other demon was angry.

_ _ _ I HEAR THE BLUE ONE’S AFRAID OF SPIDERS. _ Anti sent. There was silence for a bit.

Then:

_ _ _ “REALLY?” _ Natemare asked, clearly interested.

_ _ _ OH YEAH, HE JUMPED OUT OF HIS SKIN WHEN ONE OF DEE’S PETS SENT HIS CRAWLERS AFTER HIM. _

Morality and Marvin were still examining the third magical signature, Marvin taking notes when Natemare impatiently struck first. Morality screeched when he saw the giant arachnid constructs. Anti struck next, slashing at Marvin.

Meanwhile, inside the warehouse, Dark was closing up for the day. His body was screaming for a break. Dark yawned a bit, like an old reflex for the body he was inhabiting. He might appease his blue half by visiting Wilford, that half of his mind was getting increasingly hard to manage as of late.

Stretching, Dark walked out and almost got to the door before one of his goons stopped him to inform him that there was a huge fight, and any attempt to stop it resulted in someone getting electrocuted.

Dark warded the warehouse, and then settled in for a long evening. Whatever the reason, the lot of them were out there, Dark would let them tire themselves out and then kick them back out of his territory.

Then, only when they were gone, he could relax.


End file.
